


Ties Tied Tighter

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders' Era, Object Insertion, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy, horny use of school ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties Tied Tighter

They dared Remus to filch and wear a Slytherin House tie, with dire consequences if he failed. They didn't tell him whose or how to get it. Remus used his intitiative. He was good at that.

He sidled up to Regulus Black, younger brother of his fellow Marauder, and with his most predatory stare said "Hey." Then he walked away. Regulus couldn't keep his eyes off Remus all day. Phase one was complete.

*

Lupin fixed the knot in his tie (which did not need fixing as Regulus had been tying perfect ties from the age of five, he'd have you know) and stared at him again. "Hey," Regulus said. If his voice was a little huskier than normal, well that was hardly his fault. Lupin must have made the fresh knot too tight. And if his knees wibbled a little it was because his evil older brother was scowling menacingly.

"What in arse name are you playing at Moony?" Sirius growled as the Gryffindors walked away.

Lupin smirked. Regulus may have come a little bit.

*

Remus planned to stop at phase two. Sirius cracked a shit and reneged on the dare as predicted - victory to the werewolf! Thank you, thank you. But Remus liked that look in Reg's eyes, the way they'd follow him around a room, along a corridor, from head to cock.

He slid a finger under Reg's tie so it came untucked from his jumper in front of other Sixth Years lining up for Charms. "I'm going to fuck you, Regulus Black," he said calmly and walked away again.

" **No you fucking are not, Remus Lupin!** " Sirius bellowed. He shoved Reg against the wall, slapped him about the head several times and then chased after Remus.

"That's right!" Reg called. "Lupin'll have to suck me first!"

Remus turned to his prey and pressed a thumb inside his cheek to make it bulge then bolted from his irate Animagus friend.

*

Regulus watched his cock disappear into Lupin's mouth and sagged back in Slughorn's chair because it felt so hot, wet, and Merlin-fucking incredible. He twisted his hand around Lupin's tie, 'shortening the leash' he thought and the idea of being bound and sucked made him come far too early.

Lupin unwound his tie from Regulus' fist and used it as a napkin, dabbing Regulus' spunk from the corners of his mouth. Regulus groaned and a surprise back-up load squirted onto Lupin's cheek. Lupin again used his tie - and then _licked_ it!

"Tie my balls next time. So I last."

Lupin nodded, unlocked the door to the Potions classroom and nicked off. Regulus stared, unbelieving, then put his spent dick away.

*

"How's this?" Remus asked as he tested the give in the green and silver tie around Reg's sack. Reg nodded. Remus used the thin end to tease Reg's dick fully erect, slid the corner through his slit until it was slick in pre-cum and then copied the motion with his tongue. Reg's cock tasted like cinnamon and, well, cock. But at least it didn't taste like sweaty cock. Remus sucked him deep, pressing up with his tongue to ensure Reg's knob caught at that part of his mouth where soft palate met hard because that was the best part of giving head, feeling that rub and almost choking sensation. Whenever Reg came close to coming they'd pull the tie around his balls tighter. Reg would buck into his mouth, Remus would groan, Reg would buck...and so on. Remus pulled off with a 'plop' and released the restraint. Then he held the broadest section of tie in his palm, wrapped his hand around Reg's cock and pulled him off.

"See how you fuck my hand? That's how I'm going to fuck your arse. Fast like this. My cock's fatter than yours, longer. I'll have to get you ready by fingering you, maybe shoving something else up you too."

"Soon," Regulus begged breathlessly.

Remus removed his Gryffindor tie, replacing it with Reg's cum-filled Slytherin one. "Soon," he promised.

*

Regulus squirmed face-down on his brother's bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, humping the covers as Remus used three fingers to poke more of the tie's length into his arse.

"Feeling full yet?"

"Yes, hm-mm, yes."

"Don't come until I've had my dick in there." Remus tightened the other tie around his balls. Regulus couldn't get off without it anymore. "I didn't think it would fit, bunched up in there like that. And Merlin's beard, look at the little flap left hanging so I can pull it out of you!" Remus fingered him hard, coating and filling his hole with some slippery substance, packing the long fabric tight.

Regulus fucked the bed, helping Remus stretch and fill him. He bit Sirius' pillow and grunted into it so he wouldn't beg 'fuck me'.

"Ready Reg?"

Regulus nodded frantically. He felt something press against an arse-cheek, it was the wrong shape for a cock. Then the lick of wet tongue around his hole made him moan loud and long. Nipping - Remus began to remove the tie from Reg's arse with his teeth. Reg reached down to tighten the Slytherin leash around his balls, because the unique sensation of having a Gryffindor school tie pulled out of his arse like he was some kind of magic trick was going to make him come until Gryffindor tower was whitewashed with spunk!

Too late.

*

Remus bound his prey to the fourposter bed using one tie from every house. He was blindfolded with a Slytherin scarf because ties slipped off too easily. Remus himself wore nothing but the Slytherin tie he'd taken from Reg earlier in the week. It dangled down, teasing Reg's back as Remus fucked him. He watched Reg's wrists twist and flex against his bonds. He imagined the fabric tight and chaffing like Reg's arse, catching against the fat part of the wrist like Reg's ring caught around the ridge of his knob. He hooked his fingers into the wrist restraints and used them to pull himself up, deep into Reg, nails clawing at the skin but not enough to make him bleed. His hips swivelled, rolled and bucked. Reg twisted and arched.

Remus came. He tugged the Gryffindor tie tied around the root of Reg's cock and balls until his Slytherin partner came. They panted and wriggled from side to side in a sweaty, spunky mess until they were completely spent.

Remus untied Reg but left everything fastened to Padfoot's bed, slapping Reg's greedy hands away when he tried to filch souvenirs. "Leave them. Victory pennants. You can keep mine though." He spoke in short sentences because he had trouble getting his breath back between moons.

Regulus kissed him. They'd never done _that_ before...


End file.
